


Playing The Game (Means Don't Change The Rules)

by taichara



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the usual routine gets a little boring.  Sometimes, you want to tweak it juuust a little.</p>
<p>Sometimes that means getting set on fire.  Juuust a little!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Game (Means Don't Change The Rules)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



" _Ow! OWWWWW!! Damnit, that hurt\--!_"

Bowser, it could be fairly said, had a love and hate relationship with fire. He loved it in his castles -- and his fortresses, and the haunted houses he commandeered, and his airships, and his ... well, one _could_ go on. He loved it surrounding his vacation spots. And oh how much he very much loved to spit it in great bright orangey-gold-red gouts at that annoying plumber and his bumbling brother.

What Bowser did _not_ love about fire was feeling it scorching his _own_ hide, thank you very much! And in his own totally-not-filled-with-lava (yet) throne room, no less!

"Now, now, I barely grazed you. Look, only three scales are even scorched. It's just enough to keep up appearances; you _know_ there are still rules to the game ..."

"Grraaahhh -- fine."

Grumbling under his breath, he dropped into the massive stone throne with an impact that shook the pavements. Ignoring the rattling of the wall sconces, Peach settled into the smaller (but no less royal) seat alongside him and arranged her skirts. White and red did match the decor rather better than rose, all things being equal --

"And in any case, oh mighty King of the Koopas, I really do owe you more than just a tiny little bit of ash and scorch for what you did this time. That was uncalled for, and it nearly gave me a heart attack!"

When Peach felt the need to be scolding, stronger souls than Bowser could -- and did -- wilt before her. When she was armed, fiery, and obviously legit worked up? Ohh that was pain in potential. Bowser slammed both hands over his face, peeking through his claws.

"It worked, didn't it? Most convincing stooge-me I cooked up in ages. It all got a fire lit under him, anyway --"

"I didn't need to think we'd actually managed to turn you into burnt bones and gobbets this time! I thought I was going to be 'carried off' by a dead thing!"

"... Okay, so maybe it was too good. That just shows how awesome I am, I even convinced _you_ , right? So it's all good!

"Come on, we got places to go, plumbers to toast -- just a bit, don't give me that look. Gotta take our places before he comes running, right?"

He _was_ right. Peach sighed, and mustered up a smile (royal training, and all that) that she still didn't quite feel yet. Time to get set for the next stage --


End file.
